Cálido Iceberg (ONESHOTS)
by Rinnu
Summary: Colección de ONESHOT AU, sin relación entre sí. Gira entorno a Sessho, Rin Familia. Porque con otros era el más frío hombre sin corazón, un completo Iceberg, la versión en masculino de la reina de hielo, con su simple presencia el infierno se congelaba, con una mirada tu alma se petrificaba. Pero había solo unas personas muy selectas que recibían y conocían su calidez.
1. Orgullo

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net " , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **Cálido Iceberg.**

 **1\. Orgullo.**

Entró a su casa y le extrañó que su pequeña de cuatro años no hubiese ido a recibirlo, siempre era lo mismo, ella se le colgaba de una pierna o cuando se agachaba para descalzarse, lo aprisionaba del cuello; solo cuando enfermaba no lo hacía. ¿Su hija enfermó y su esposa no le llamó para decirle? ¡Eso no! Tal vez estaría dormida o jugando con su hermano. Se dirigió a la sala, encontrándose con su hija sentada en el sillón, ella tenía una expresión decaída y movía sus piecitos a todas direcciones. Estaba por acercársele cuando vio a su esposa que le pedía ir a la cocina.

―Hola Maru, ¿Qué tal tu día?― preguntó la castaña al darle un beso en la mejilla.

―Normal, ¿Qué tiene?― estaba más interesado en saber sobre su pequeña que hablar de su trabajo.

―Hoy tuve que recogerla antes, me llamó su maestra.

―¿Qué pasó?― por la cara de Rin, nada bueno, algo irreal, porque su hija era un ángel.

―Sakura golpeó a un niño y le dejó un ojo morado.― por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su cara no ocultó su expresión de asombro.

―¿Por qué lo hizo?

―No me ha dicho, mañana tienes que ir con ella para hablar con la maestra y le dé su versión, dependiendo de lo que diga, será su castigo.

―¿Y tú no irás?― pésima idea ir él, no tenía mucho tacto y más sí se trataba de su hija, sin importar cuál fuese el motivo, estaría del lado de su hija,

―Sessho, mañana tengo que recibir las armaduras para la exposición de los samuráis ¿Recuerdas? No puedo posponerlo, ya lo intenté, los Alemanes que las prestaran solo estarán mañana aquí y...― Rin estaba explicando cuando se escuchó el llamado de su hijo menor.― Es mejor que Sakura te diga algo, ahora vuelvo.

El hombre exhaló cansado y fue a la sala, se sentó junto a la pequeña que ni lo volteó a ver y se encogió más, eso le hizo sentir un gran ogro, su hija le tenía miedo; pero debía ser firme y sacarle su confesión.

―Sakura ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?― espero un momento y al no obtener respuesta, decidió intentar por otro método, pero antes, se cercioró que que su esposa no le escuchara.― ¿Qué hizo ese mocoso para merecer un golpe tuyo?― sabía que su niña no era violenta y si golpeó a alguien, debió ser por una muy buena razón.― ¿No me vas a contestar?

―Te vas a enojar.― dijo finalmente sin quitar su mirada del suelo.

―Estoy seguro que se lo merece, pero debes decirnos.― pidió en voz baja por precaución a Rin, y Sakura sonrió.

La pequeña cogió valor y estaba por confesar ante su padre que seguía con su semblante tan inmutable, pero escuchó los balbuceos de su hermano y guardo silencio al aparecer su madre con Ryusei en brazos.

―Sí no nos dices olvídate de ir al parque _Ghibli_.― amenazó Rin, ¿Por qué creyó que hablaría con su padre? O ¿Por qué creyó que Sesshoumaru le haría hablar?

―¡Yo quiero ir! ¡El tío Yasha ya compró los boletos!― quería comprar un gran _Totoro_.

―Entonces di que pasó.― dijo con calma Sesshoumaru.

―Dijo que le gusto.― confesó cruzando sus brazos y haciendo un puchero.

Aquella confesión provocó que Sesshoumaru gruñera con molestia y Rin chillara de ternura.

―¡Que tierno!

―No mamá, no lo es.― dijo la pequeña con gran indignación.

―¿Por qué?

―Se sale de las líneas de colorear, termina con su uniforme manchado de comida después del almuerzo, no se sabe amarrar las agujetas, escribe su nombre como niña*, no le gustan los perros ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Los perros son adorables!

―No te rías.― regañó Rin a su esposo.

Sesshoumaru estaba disfrutando escuchar a su hija hablar de esa manera, se alegraba que a su Sakura aún no le llamasen la atención los niños.

―No solo eso.― agregó Sakura, captando nuevamente la atención de sus padres.― Intentó darme un beso, le dije que "no" y lo intentó de nuevo, fue cuando le di un puñetazo en su ojo.― dijo asqueada y con un toque de orgullo.

Sesshoumaru abrió grandemente los ojos por segunda vez en el día, ahora le terminaba de dar toda la razón a su hija, se sentía tan orgulloso.

¡Oh kami!, pensó Rin. Ahora Sesshoumaru se lo tomaría personal, debía hacer todo lo posible para que Kagome le cubriera mañana.

―¿A quién golpeaste?― preguntó Sesshoumaru claramente interesado.

―Se llama Tatewaki Dai, ¿Verdad que no estuvo mal, papá?

―Le dijiste "No" y lo intentó de nuevo.― Sakura asintió energéticamente.― Estuvo bien.

―Sesshoumaru, Sakura no puede ir golpeando a...

―Fue en defensa propia.― interrumpió Sesshoumaru, para él no había nada más que discutir.

―Eso mismo dijo Takeru, él lo vio todo, puede decirle a la maestra.― agregó la pequeña al recordar a su primo ¡Estaba salvada!

 **...**

Más tarde ese mismo día, Kagome estaba recibiendo una llamada de su amiga, compañera de trabajo y cuñada.

―¿Entonces podrías cubrirme mañana?

―¿Es por el asunto de Sakura?― preguntó al estar ya al tanto, pero no sabía la nueva información.

―Sí, las cosas se complicaron un poco.

―¿Qué paso?― brevemente Rin le explicó lo que Sakura les dijo y la reacción que había tenido Sesshoumaru.

―Espero Inuyasha no sea así.― dijo al acariciar su vientre de seis meses donde crecía su hija.― No te preocupes, le pediré ayuda a Miroku.

―Mamá ¿Es la tía Rin?― preguntó Takeru el mayor de sus mellizos y Kagome asintió.― Dile a la tía Rin que no se preocupe, Dai se va disculpar con Sakura.

―Espera un segundo.― pidió Kagome a Rin, apartó el teléfono y se dirigió a su hijo.― ¿De qué hablas?― la mirada en Takeru le dio un escalofrío, él en ocasiones le recordaba a su cuñado.

―Dai ya entendió que no debe acercarse a nuestra prima.― dijo con mirada traviesa Hikaru.

―¿Qué hicieron?― preguntó alarmada, no era bueno cuando sus hijos complotaban juntos.

―Nada ilegal, lo juramos.― dijeron ambos con una sonrisa, Kagome estaba por seguir interrogándolos cuando Inuyasha apareció, había llegado de trabajar.― ¡Papá! Vamos a jugar.― pidieron a su padre al cada uno tomarlo de una mano.

Kagome regresó a su llamada, definitivamente era mejor que Rin estuviese presente en la escuela.

 **...**

Y sí, al otro día, frente a la mirada confusa de los adultos (la maestra, los señores Tatewaki y los Taisho), el pequeño Dai se disculpaba con Sakura y le pedía a la maestra que no castigara a su compañera, él asumía toda la responsabilidad.

Dai por un segundo levantó la mirada para buscar a los primos de Sakura y tan pronto se topó con unos ojos grises que cambiaron al dorado, se intimidó al recordar el día anterior.

 _"Si intentas propasarte con Sakura de nuevo te la veras con nosotros".― advirtió Takeshi al mostrar sus ojos de demonio._

* * *

 **01/09/2016**

 **Por si las dudas, es un AU donde hay demonios y hanyou ocultos entre los humanos.**

 **Espero que les gustase y esta será la primera historia de esta colección que está enfocada en "Family SesshRin".**

*Según la web, existe "Dai" para niña y para niño, la diferencia son los kanji. Sakura hace referencia a que lo escribe en femenino.


	2. Ninjas Come Flan

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net" , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **2\. Ninjas Come Flan.**

Amaba a sus hijos, en verdad que si, daría su vida por ellos. Pero él no era precisamente la mejor opción para cuidar niños. No hacía las mismas cosas que su esposa, no jugaba a las muñecas, no cantaba canciones, no hacía comidas "especiales" (esas donde un huevo tiene cara feliz o un hotcake tiene forma de avión) y no daba abrazos o besos.

Para él era un gran logro hacer que su hijo de año y medio se durmiera, el pequeño se había acostumbrado a ser dormido con una melodía y obviamente, no iba a tararear nada. Ahora solo debía tratar con su hija de 5 años.

No es que fuese la primer vez que se quedaba solo con los pequeños, pero si era la primera que eran tantas horas. Su esposa se había ido temprano y volvería hasta entrada la tarde. No le culpaba por dejarle a cargo, él fue quien la animó a realizar una especialidad, le dijo que podía con los niños.

Entró a la sala y su hija jugaba en la tableta. Le sorprendía la cara de concentración que tenía.

—Sakura, la tarea.

—No tengo.— respondió mientras cortaba fruta con una "katana" que era su dedo.

—Tu madre dijo que debías recortar cosas moradas, grises y verdes, para pegarlas en tu cuaderno.

La niña hizo un gracioso puchero y dejó la tableta a un lado, se levantó para tomar su mochila y mientras sacaba su libreta, puso expresión de asombro.

—¿Escuchaste eso?— preguntó a su padre.

—No.

—¡Escucha!— dijo fuerte, sus ojos miel miraban a todas partes, como buscado algo.— ¡Allí de nuevo! ¿No lo escuchas?

—Has la tarea.— esa hija suya haría cualquier cosa por posponer sus deberes.— Vamos a mi estudio, yo trabajo y tu haces lo tuyo.

—¡Pero hay ninjas en la casa!

—La tarea, ahora.— ordenó firmemente.

 **...**

Sesshoumaru revisaba las especificaciones del plano para un restaurante para no haber pasado nada por alto. Sakura cantaba mientras recortaba de revistas los objetos pedidos, para pegarlos en su libreta; no tardó mucho en terminar, esas revistas de maquillaje tenían gran variedad de colores.

—¿Dónde vas?— preguntó Sesshoumaru a su hija cuando la vio intentando escabullirse.

—A ver tele, ya termine.

—Muéstrame tu libreta.— mejor asegurarse.

—¿Ya puedo ir?— estaba impaciente, su padre se tardaba mucho en revisar su libreta.

—No cierres la puerta, quiero verte desde aquí.

Sakura asintió y fue directo al sofá, el sonido de las caricaturas no tardó en escucharse.

Sesshoumaru corregía unos detalles del plano en la computadora, vio la hora y se percató que su hija llevaba casi una hora sin dar guerra. Miró a la sala y podía ver sus coletas sobresalir del sofá. Siguió trabajando por media hora más cuando las palabras de Rin retumbaron en su mente.

 _Preocúpate si esta muy cayada._

No veía sus coletas, temiendo que estuviese haciendo de las suyas, guardó su trabajo y fue a la sala.

—Sakura.— llamó.

—Aquí estoy.— dijo la niña al subir sus piernas al respaldo, su padre no la había visto porque estaba acostada.

—¿Quieres un sándwich?— estaba aliviado.

—Sin mayonesa, primero aguacate, luego jamón, luego dos de jitomate, luego el queso, luego un poco de alga, luego otro jamón, pones más jitomate, luego otro queso y terminas con más alga.— decía "cantando".

Sesshoumaru casi tenía un tic en el ojo, ¿En verdad esperaba que recordase todo eso? Solo entendió que sin mayonesa ¿Y una hoja de alga?, ¿De dónde había sacado esos gustos? Sin importarle que los ingredientes fuesen en el orden indicado, fue a la cocina a preparar la comida y al abrir el refrigerador vio que no estaban los flanes que compraron el día anterior.

Tal vez Rin se los llevo, pensó.

Terminó de hacer los sándwiches y al tirar la basura al cesto, se dio cuenta que allí estaban algunos vasos de flan. Suspiró con cansancio ¿Cómo no sé dio cuenta cuando su hija fue a asaltar el refrigerador?

—¿Quién se comió los flanes?

—¡¿Ya no hay flanes?!— dijo con falsa sorpresa.— ¡No es posible!

Era increíble que fingiera demencia, tenía la boca llena de caramelo.

—Fueron los ninjas.— dijo en tono de alguien que descubre al culpable.— Te dije que escuche ruidos y no me creíste.

—Yo no vi y ni escuche nada.

—¡Son muy buenos ¿Verdad?!

—Sakura.— llamó en advertencia, bajo el sofá se veían otros vasos.

—¡Fueron ellos, quieren _incrimitarme_!

—Tu madre no va a creer que fueron ninjas.— debía admitir que para su edad, era muy lista.

—No me dará postre en semanas.— dijo ahora dramáticamente.

—¿Se los comieron porque tenían hambre?

—¡Mucha!

—¿Y por qué no fueron con sus padres para que les hicieran comida o se hicieron un pan con mermelada?

—Porque no hay mermelada de frambuesa y quieren ser ninjas grandes.

—Tantos flanes no son buenos.

—Pero saben rico, no puedes culparlos.

—Voy a ver a tu hermano.— dijo al escuchar los balbuceos por el monitor.— Come.— le dio el plato con sándwich y un vaso de agua.

Sesshoumaru no tardó en volver con su hijo, se sentó junto a su hija, intentaba comer su sándwich mientras le daba a Ryusei su mamila con jugo y Sakura miraba nuevamente "Encantada".

—Papá, no está en el orden que dije, yo dije "Sin mayonesa, primero aguacate, luego jamón, luego dos de..."

—Sakura.— le cortó.— Come.

—Por esta te lo paso, solo porque estas aprendiendo y aun así sabe rico.

 _¡Kami! ¿De qué lado de la familia sacó esa personalidad?_

Menos de tres horas para que Rin volviese y su martirio con los musicales terminase.

—Mamá se enojará, eran para la escuela.— soltó de pronto al momento que veía los vasos vacíos.

—Ya le explicarás lo que pasó.

Sesshoumaru observaba a su niña, estaba toda decaída y ni le prestaba atención a la película. No podía creer lo que iba a hacer. ¡Era increíble que se ablandase por unos ojitos de cachorro! ¡Él era respetado por todos! ¡No se dejaba manipular por nadie! Pero llegó esa pequeña y cambió más de lo que cambió por Rin.

—Recoge la basura.— dijo al levantarse e ir a su estudio acompañado por Ryusei.

Al volver, los vasos no estaban y Sakura ya había apagado la televisión.

—¿Dónde dejaste la basura?

—Junto al bote, ya no entraba.

—Póntela.— le pasó su chamarra amarilla.— Vamos a la tienda.

—¿A qué?

—A comprar flanes, pero los ninjas deben prometer que no se los comerán todos en un solo día. No, deben prometer que no más de uno al día.— eso era mucho mejor, lo anterior tenía "lagunas legales", podía dejar solo uno y técnicamente cumplía con su promesa.

Sakura sonrió, se apresuró a ponerse su chamarra, vio a su padre ir a la cocina y volver con una bolsa negra. Salieron de la casa y Sesshoumaru depositó la bolsa en el contenedor de afuera, adiós evidencia.

Una vez que Sakura y Ryusei estuvieron bien sujetos en sus sillas del coche, Sesshoumaru pasó a tomar su lugar.

—Papá.— llamó Sakura, solo recibió un sonido como respuesta.— Le tienes miedo a mamá ¿Verdad? También te regañará por no vigilar bien a los ninjas.— dijo con una sonrisa traviesa que su padre vio desde el retrovisor.

Esa niña le iba a volver loco. ¿Qué había hecho en su vida pasada? Pero lo que más le alteraba, era que ella tenía razón.

* * *

 **08/02/2017**

 **Hasta aquí otra mini historia.**

 **Aclaro que me inspiré en una experiencia que público un usuario en twitter.**

 **En la anterior historia me han puesto que se parece mucho a otra y si tienen el link, pásenmelo. Que yo la desconozco, y sería bueno leerla.**

 **Si me llegó a basar o inspirar en algo, lo pongo. Ya ven que en este mundo aplica lo de "Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia".**

 **Sin más por ahora, me despido por el momento. Espero les gustase.**


	3. Cumpleaños

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net " , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **Cálido Iceberg.**

 **3.** **Cumpleaños.**

Sakura y Ryusei, habían querido hacerle algo a su madre por su cumpleaños, él hubiese preferido ir por algo ya hecho, pero sus pequeños no pararon de insistir en querer hacer la cena. Así que, allí estaba, ayudándoles a preparar algo sencillo, unas crepas.

—No le pongas tanto.— dijo a su hija que echaba mucho jarabe de chocolate a su comida.

—Pero me gusta.

—Yo no me lo voy a comer si lo dejas.

—No le puse a toda, deje espacio para el dibujo.— señalo una parte sin jarabe, tomó un pequeño esténcil de plástico, lo puso sobre la crepa y espolvoreó azúcar glass, dejando impresa una estrella.

—¡Papá, yo!— pidió Ryusei al querer hacer aparecer un dibujo, su padre le ayudó y se quedó asombrado.— ¡Otro!— para su corta edad, era como magia, y le gustaba.

Se escuchó la puerta de entrada y no pasó mucho para que Rin apareciese en la cocina. La castaña les observó con ternura, se había encontrado a su esposo y pequeños preparando algo que olía dulce, se acercó más y pudo ver las crepas con frutas y jugo de naranja.

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños Mami!

—¿Ustedes hicieron todo esto?

—Solitos, papá solo vio.— dijo la pequeña con seguridad y orgullo.

—Sí, _soitos._ — secundó Ryusei a su hermana.

Bien sabía que todo fue obra de su esposo, porque algo que solo pocos sabían, era que era bueno en la cocina. Algo que debió aprender al vivir desde la universidad, solo.

—Vamos a sentarnos y comamos lo que han preparado.— ayudó a Ryusei a sentarse en su silla infantil y Sakura trepó sola a su asiento, le gustaba sentirse independiente.

—¡Mamá! Tenemos ahorrado para tu regalo ¿Qué quieres?— preguntó con mucho interés la niña, estaba de pie en la silla y se inclinaba a ella sobre la mesa.— Lo que quieras, si no nos alcanza, papá pone lo demás ¿Verdad?— miró a su padre que se servía café, quien solo asintió.

—Lo que _quelas_.— Ryusei estaba emocionado, quería regalarle algo a su madre.

—No lo gasten, guárdenlo para algo que ustedes quieran, es su dinero.— estaba tan enternecida.

—Si queremos algo, papá paga, por eso tiene esa tarjeta negra especial.

Sesshoumaru miró de reojo a su hija, esa niña solo le veía de banco o cajero automático, pero él tenía la culpa, le tenía muy consentida. Eso debía cambiar, le pondría más límites.

—¿Qué vas a querer?— preguntó con más ansias.

—En ese caso, quiero que no dejen todo botado y separen su ropa limpia de la sucia.

—¡Algo que se pueda!— gritó con desesperación.

—Eso se puede.

—Eso es un deseo.— objetó.

—Los deseos se cumplen, les tenemos a ustedes.— contestó Rin con una maternal sonrisa.

—Me refiero a…— lo meditó un poco, debía dar a su madre el ejemplo correcto.— Es como si quisiera que papá se ría o sonría como lo hace el tío Inu, ¿Verdad que no se puede?

Sesshoumaru casi se ahoga con el café. ¿Por qué debía ponerle de ejemplo? Y además, compararlo con Inuyasha. Se sentía tan ofendido.

—Mami ¿Qué _queles_?— Ryusei le vio con ojitos suplicantes.

—Mañana podemos ir a la plaza y ver que me gusta.

—¡Papá! Ya escuchaste, mañana vamos por su regalo, no vayas a olvidar la tarjeta.

—Se supone que ustedes tienen dinero.— contestó sin más.

—¿Papá no _quiele_ dar _reialo_ a mamá? ¿No la _quieles_?— preguntó Ryusei, sus ojitos estaban llorosos.

Sesshoumaru observaba a sus hijos, Sakura le miraba con mucha determinación, esperando que con su simple mirada, él hiciese lo que ella quería; Ryusei aunque con más calma mostraba un rostro triste y Rin, su mujer quería reírse, ella sabía que los niños le intentaban manipular.

—Solo por esta ocasión.— terminó aceptando ¿En qué momento se dejó manipular por sus niños? ¿Qué tenían ellos y Rin que le hacían hacer su voluntad?

Cenaron en medio de risas y la canción de "Feliz cumpleaños" la repitieron unas siete veces. Al terminar de cenar, los niños corrieron a su habitación a ponerse el pijama, estaban ansiosos por que llegase el día siguiente.

—Muchas gracias por la cena, aunque las cosas dulces no sean lo tuyo.— Rin beso a su esposo que recogía la mesa.

—Pide lo que quieras, te lo mereces.— dejó a un lado los platos y atrajo a su esposa de la cintura.

—Quiero una noche solo nosotros.

—El próximo fin se los dejo a Inuyasha.— le encantaba darle ese tipo de regalos, estaba por besar a su esposa cuando los gritos de Sakura y Ryusei le alertaron.

—¡Mamá vamos a ver una película!

—¡ _Pelitula_!— Ryusei llevaba el control de la tv en mano.

—Te esperamos en la sala.

Rin se dejó arrastrar por sus niños, en el siguiente mes sería día del padre, su mente comenzó a planear el regalo que le haría a Sesshoumaru junto a sus hijos.

* * *

 **14/05/2017**

 **Debería estar haciendo otras cosas, pero ya que era una historia corta que tenía desde hace tiempo, me dije: No me quitara mucho tiempo.**

 **Espero les gustase, y si ven alguna otra historia parecida, es mera coincidencia (puede que también sea por compartirnos ideas e imágenes XP).**

 **¿Qué más? No crean que he olvidado las otras historias, solo que he estado algo corta de tiempo, pero no abandonaré ;D**


End file.
